Tarlmisac
The corpse of a great empire, turned into a breeding ground for city-states. Gov: Anarchy (No existing government) Rel: Worshipped the God Tarl, god of Vigilance and Calmness. Culture: Served as crossroads for regions, the population was extremely diverse. There was influences from neighboring lands, but there was a sense of nationalism from the locals. The majority of the population was more noble, since the region's booming economy kept the coffers of nearly everyone filled. Economy: The capital served as a trading post for many, it made a financial boon with ease. Current state: Entire population is annihilated, spare a few locals in the wilderness. The region, and everything of it, is burned to ash. And, the Darkness still lingers strongly throughout. However, finding artifacts of Tarlmisac's influence is highly profitable, and a few bold merchants -- with the assistance of an armed escort -- still travel through to reach other nations. Regional Factions: Merchant's Guild (with a militaristic influence due to warrior escorts) Umbral Horde Sentinel's Stride Threats: * Boulders/Collapsing rubble * Ogres * Wolves * Mercenaries * Darkness' Minions * Dark Knights * Dark Lords History: Tarlmisac was one of the oldest kingdoms in Erelith, and the most powerful. The capital city was founded in the safety of Dragon's Maw, a range of mountains. In its early years, it was nothing of power; a few people united under the worship of their god, and the wisdom of King Ashoner. Their boundaries only covered the Dragon's Maw mountain range at first, but grew over time through trade, influence, and inevitably war. The first war was waged during the rule of Ashoner's successor, Roomeld. He and his council of advisors were approached by a high priest of Tarlmisac, who told them how the god harbored great spite for the slavery conducted by the Ar'taians. After careful consideration, Roomeld degreed to war. Though, it was not entirely for the god Tarlmisac, but the land. Through the warfare, his armies rolled over Ar'taian military without hinderance, and during times of defeat, the Ar'taians could not effectively travel through the mountains without being slaughtered by the veterans patrolling it. Roomeld pushed the boundaries up to the heart of Ar'taia, in the north. When begged to for the war to end, he let the Ar'taians surrender. With new lands gained and a booming economy, Arade and Siyerrod -- the only two nations that were right on the borders of Tarlmisac's new territory -- made war with the aspiring kingdom the last thing they desired. Tarlmisac became an important trade hotspot, since Arade was the only ones who could create elven craft, and Siyerrod was home to the merchant's guild. The years passed on with little conflict, spare the patrol of the border between Tarlmisac and Ar'taia. People prospered, and little were left poor and hungry. In short, Tarlmisac became the most powerful nation in Erelith with most maps illustrating it as the heart of the world in the center. Little did they know that this Golden Age was going to reach an abrupt ending after almost half a millenium unhindered. The Queen of Darkness made her entry into Erelith through a portal right into the heart of Tarlmisac's capital, her endless demonic horde soon engulfing the city as they painted it with the blood of the nation's soldiers and citizens. Within a single night, the most fortified city was lost, Tarlmisac's military left in broken shards, and the land only a ghost of what it once was. Now, after the Queen was killed and returned back to her realm, she is regaining the energy needed to manifest her strength in Erelith again. In the meantime, her minions who remain in the realm are mostly gathered in Tarlmisac, using the ruins of the city as a stronghold. The area is dangerous, as some of her most favored minions linger in the lands, nearly immortal in every sense. However, a few merchants and archaeologists still brave the hostile environment, with the aid of mercenaries from the Sentinel's Stride. Though scarce, there is still a chance of coming along them, though greeting them could easily end in conflict.